


The desire to win

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: The reason why Mamori enters Saikyodai
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The desire to win

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

It was the night before the final match between Japan team and USA team

*knock knock*

Youichi opened the hotel's door. “What is this, fucking manager?”

“Uhm… Hiruma-kun, sorry for bothering this late, I need to sort those data, but I don't know how to use this software”. Mamori held her laptop in one hand, the other was tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Tch. Alright, come in.”

* * *

There were only two of them still woke, at another side of the room, Kurita was sleeping and dreaming about the most tasty meals in the world.

“Now, drag the cursor here, and click save.”

“I got it, thank you Hiruma-kun, I will send you an email now...”

“Nah, I've already remembered all of it. Now get back to your fucking room, I don't want anybody to doze off on the field tomorrow”

“There's no way I would!” She puffed her cheeks and closed her laptop

 _Tomorrow is the last game. My last game as Devil Bats' manager as well._ She thought.

Mamori turned to face the blond quarterback “Hiruma-kun”

“What?” He raised his eyebrows but still kept his eyes on the screen.

“I know I should not talk about this too soon, but after the final game, when we are back to Japan, the new semester will begin, and we cannot be active in clubs…”

“Kekeke are you thinking that I care about those fucking rules?”

“Hiruma-kun! Are you planning to break the rules for senior students???”

Youichi glanced at her and smirked

“Of course not. I don't have to do that. I've already had a new plan. School's rules have nothing to do with it.”

“What plan?”

“Rice Bowl”

“Oh, that's it.”

“So, fucking manager, don't you dare to be a lazy ass when we get back to Japan. We may be retired from inner activities, but spying and collecting data or training outside still ok, right?” Youichi turned to face her and smirked, one of his hand was on his chin.

“Eh? You mean... I'm still your manager?”

“Uh huh. Then you will get to Saikyoudai with me.”

“Hey hey hey, since when did you have the right to decide my future??” Mamori grunted and wrinkled her eyebrows

“If it's you, Saikyodai's exam is such a piece of cake” He popped a bubble gum.

“No, that's not what I mean. What if I had another plan, my own plan?”

“…”

Youichi stopped in a moment, then, he pointed at her.

“You, entered Deimon for your friends. You played safe, and never broke the rules. But since you became Devil Bats' manager, you have showed yourself as the most aggressive woman that I know kekeke.”

“Eh? Aggressive?”

“Admit it, you love being the manager, you love my trick plays, and you take every fucking thing for victory even you have to act like a villainess. You are just like me.”

“Hey! I am not like you! The first reason I'm being the manager was to protect Sena.” Her face was red as she protesting.

“Kekeke, suit yourself. you can enjoy your plain student life like an idiot, or come with me and _**we**_ will create the most powerful American football team in College League." Youichi closed his laptop and stretched his slim well-toned arms.

“The most powerful huh?”

“You don't say, it will be S-class team, and the name will be Wizards.”

Mamori smiled “Wow, you really did prepared even the name huh?”

Youichi lean backward “Yeah, but there's "one thing" left…” Then again, he tilted his head to look at Mamori. She knew what he's thinking.

“Haiz. I will think about it. You should rest now.” Mamori stood up and headed to the door.

Before she closed his door, she watched Youichi, who was still leaning back to the chair.

“Goodnight, Hiruma-kun.”

“Tch.”

Mamori talked to herself, after they get back to Japan, she will give him a proper answer.

* * *

2nd year - Saikyoudai.

Youichi was watching his team's training before the game against Enma Fires, then suddenly looked up the tower, where his precious manager on. Their eyes met when he smiled and signed.

_So, do you regret following me in here?_

Mamori, gave him a warm smile and signed back.

_Even I follow you to Hell, I never regret!_

**End.**


End file.
